memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Piece of the Action
Streszczenie Wstęp U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 przybywa do Sigma Iotia II. Ta planeta była odwiedzona przez statek ''Horizon'' w 2168, przed wprowadzeniem zasady "nieingerencji" The Horizon zaginął wkrótce po opuszczeniu Sigma Iotia II, a Gwiezdna Flota otrzymała meldunek radiowy, który dotarł wiek później , gdyż Horizon był wyposażony w jedynie konwencjonalne radio thumb|left|[[Kalo z pistoletem maszynowym zatrzymuje zwiad.]] After planetfall, Uhura informuje Kirka, że nawiązała kontakt z Iotianem o imieniu Bela Oxmyx, który przedstawił się jako "Szef". Oxmyx zaprasza Kirka by przybył na powierzchnię, gdzie będzie czekał "komitet powitalny". W związku ze spawa Horizona Kirk, Spock i McCoy są przekonani, ze doszło do skażenia kultury Iotan przez załogę Horizon. Wszyscy trzej przesyłają się na dół i znajdują się jakby w centrum Chicago z roku 1920. Zostają powitani przez dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych jak gangsterzy, którzy wygrażają im bronią maszynową. Akt I thumb|"Księga" Zwiad musi oddać fazery i komunikatory, a gangsterzy zaczynają ich przepytywać, gdy nagle zaczyna się strzelanina. Jeden z uzbrojonych mężczyzn zostaje zabity; drugi mówi, że to "rajd" rozpoczęty przez kogoś o imieniu Krako. Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostają zabrani do biura Oxmyxa, gdzie dowiadują się, że Oxmyx jest jednym z tuzina "Szefów" i ze ma największe terytorium na tym świecie. W biurze znajduje się książka, wydana w 1992 roku, a zatytułowana Chicago Mobs of the Twenties. Oxmyx mówi, że tę książkę zostawił Horizon, i zwiad domyśla się, że kultura Iotan rozwijała się dalej według wskazówek z tej książki. Oxmyx nazywa członków zwiadu "Feds" i mówi, że chce, by Enterprise zaopatrzył go w broń, tak by mógł sterroryzować innych Szefów i zapanować nad całą planetą. Kirk odmawia; Oxmyx osiem godzin - dostarczy broń lub umrze. Akt II [[Plik:OxmyxAndHisMoll.jpg|thumb|left|Oxmyx i jego zastępca rozmawia z Enterprise przez komunikator]] Oxmyx zamyka zwiad w składzie pod strażą. Bierze jeden ze skonfiskowanych komunikatorów i kontaktuje się z Enterprise. Grozi, że zabije zwiad, jeśli nie dostanie stu fazerów (o których mówi "grzałki") i żołnierzy, którzy nauczyliby go obchodzić się z nimi. thumb|Wściekły Jojo Krako W składzie strażnicy grają w karty , a zwiad rozmawia o przyszłości Iotan. Spock twierdzi, ze społeczność musi zostać skonsolidowana, albo się załamie. Kirk uważa, że ponieważ statek Federacji skaził tę kulturę, Enterprise ma obowiązek naprawić wszystko. Zajmuje uwagę strażników nonsensowną grą w karty, która nazywa "Fizzbin", co daje sposobność obezwładnienia ich i ucieczki. Kirk każe Spockowi i McCoyowi znaleźć lokalną stację radiową, skontaktować się ze statkiem i wrócić na pokład.. Kirk planuje porwać Oxmyxa i zabrać go na Enterprise. Niestety zostaje sterroryzowany przez kolejnych gangsterów i zabrany na przejażdżkę. Zostaje zabrany do biura Jojo Krako, innego szefa który chce przejąć kontrole nad planetą. Kirk ponownie odmawia "sprowadzenia grzałek" i zostaje uwięziony w małym pomieszczeniu. thumb|left|Spock używa AM radio do rozmowy z Uhurą Spock i McCoy znajdują stację radiowa, dzięki czemu mogą skontaktować się z Uhurą i wrócić na statek. Wkrótce potem Oxmyx kontaktuje się ze statkiem i powiadamia Spocka,że Krako porwał Kirka. Oferuje pomoc przy jego uwolnieniu jeśli Spock i McCoy wrócą do jego biura. Używając kabla od radia Kirk zastawia prostą pułapkę przy drzwiach i wzywa pomocy. Ogłusza dwóch strażników i ucieka z pistoletem maszynowym. Spock poleca Scottowi by przeprogramował działa fazerowe na szeroką wiązkę ogłuszającą. Razem z doktorem McCoy przesyła się do biura Oxmyxa, gdzie obaj znowu zostają uwięzieni. Akt III thumb|Kirk i Spock strzelają z fazerów do członków mafii :"Dziennik pokładowy, melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Choć wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne, ja i dr. McCoy znów jesteśmy więźniami szefa organizacji kryminalnej, wzorującej się na gangsterskich schematach dawnej Ziemi." Oxmyx więzi ich ponownie, ale Kirk pojawia się i zmienia układ sił. Kirk i Spock przebierają się w garnitury dwóch pomocników Oxmyxa, biorą samochód i ruszają do Krako. Pomaga im mały chłopak, który żąda "kawałka tortu" za wywołanie dywersji. Włamują się do kwatery Krako i przejmują kontrolę nad sytuacją. thumb|left|Kirk cools his heels while in control of the mob Akt IV Kirk mówi Krako że Federacja przejmuje rządy i aranżuje zabranie Krako na Enterprise by pokazać mu z kim zadarł. Wracają do biura Oxmyxa, gdzie Kirk każe Scottowi przesłać wszystkich zlokalizowanych Szefów łącznie z Krako. Ludzie Krako próbuja przejąć terytorium Oxmyxa i rozpoczyna się uliczna strzelanina. Kirk nakazuje ogłuszyć fazerami statku wszystkich w promieniu jednej ulicy, by zademonstrować potęgę "Federantów". Ganksterzy czują się pokonani i zgadzają się na kontrole federacji z Oxmyx jako głównym szefem i Krako jako jego zastępcą. Na pokładzie statku Spock jest ciekaw, jak Kirk' wytłumaczy dowództwu, że Federacja ma co rok wysyłać statek do zabierania 40% udziału w dochodach planety Kirk wyjasnia, że pieniądze zostaną zwrócone do skarbu planety by pomóc Federacji zmienić społeczeństwo Iotian w bardziej etyczną kulturę. McCoy jest trochę zdenerwowany, bowiem wyglada na to, że zostawił swój komunikator w biurze Oxmyxa. Kirk i Spock spekulują nad tym, czy ta technologia, dostawszy się w ręce Iotians przy ich darze naśladowania wszystkiego nie przyspieszy czasem ich rozwoju, co spowoduje, że pewnego dnia Iotanie zażądają od Federacji jej "kawałka tortu".. Pamiętne cytaty thumb|Kirk spokojnie próbuje uciszyć Spocka, który chce powiedzieć, że fizzbin nie jest prawdziwą grą thumb|Kalo słucha uważnie, jak Kirk wyjaśnia zasady thumb|Spock kończy rozgrywkę Kalo "Oczywiście uh... karty na uh... Beta Antares IV są innent – ale nie aż tak inne. Uh... Gra nazywa się, uh... fizzbin." "Fizzbin?" "Fizzbin. To, uh, nie jest zbyt trudne." "Mm-hmm." "Każdy gracz ma sześć kart, za wyjątkiem rozdającego, uh, gracz po prawej rozdającego, wktóry, uh, ma siedem." "Po prawej?" "Tak. Druga karta jest zakryta, z wyjątkiem wtorków." "We wtorek." "Mm-hmm. Oh, popatrz, co masz – dwa walety! Już masz pół fizzbin." "Heh-heh!... Potrzebuję jeszcze jednego waleta!" "Nie, nie, gdybyś miał jeszcze jednego waleta, miałbyś, uh, a shralk." "A shralk?" "Tak, byłbyś zdyskwalifikowany." "Oh." "Nie, teraz potrzebujesz króla lub dwójki – chyba ze grasz w nocy, oczywiście, wtedy potrzebowałbyś królowej lub czwórki" "W nocy?" "Właśnie... oh, popatrz – masz następnego waleta! Ależ masz szczęście! To wspaniale dla ciebie! Teraz, jeśli nie będziesz miał następnego waleta, jeśli miałbyś króla, wtedy... dobierasz następną kartę, chyba ze jest ciemno, wtedy oddajesz." "Jeśli jest ciemno we wtorek?" "Tak, ale potem będziesz miał królewski fizzbin, ale wyjątki w królewskim fizzbin są astronomicznie... Spock, jakie są wyjątki w królewskim fizzbin?" "Nigdy tego nie obliczałem, kapitanie." "Cóż, są astronomiczne, uwierz mi." (pauza) "'' Teraz mamy ostatnią kartę, nazywaną kronk. Masz ją?" "''Co?" (Kirk upuszcza kartę na podłogę) "Och, mam..." (sięgając, Kirk przewraca stół i Spock trepowala mężczyznę przy użyciu Vulcan nerve pinch) :- Kirk, Kalo, i Spock "Próbujemy panu pomóc, Oxmyx." ''"Każdy może pomóc tylko sobie." ''"Sir, pan użył podwójnego przeczenia." :- '''McCoy', Oxmyx, i Spock "Ja mam prawa!" "Nic pan nie ma! Teraz proszę się zachowywać, panie, albo... zostanie pan ubrany w ''betonowe kaloszebr /> "''Ma pan na myśli cementowe półbuty?" "Uh... tak." : - Krako i Scott (Z uśmiechem) "Oops! Biegi!" "Tak. Oh... Myślę, ze to urządzenie ma... cdźwignię. Dźwignia, kapitanie. Być może to jeden z tych pedałów na podłodze" (Kirk odpala samochód) "Coś w tym rodzaju. Sam bym się domyślił." : - Kirk i Spock, po raz pierwszy w samochodzie "Kapitanie, jest pan znakomitym dowódcą statku. Ale jako taksówkarz musi się pan jeszcze wiele nauczyć." : - Spock "Musimy?" "To szybsze niż spacer." "Ale nie tak bezpieczne..." "Boi się pan samochodów?" "Ależ skąd. To pana sposób prowadzenia mnie kłopocze." "Już wiem, jak to robić." : - Spock i Kirk, przed następną próbą jazdy "Dobrze, chłopcy, Federacja bierze wszystko. Wy się bawicie, my odcinamy kupony. Jeśli nie będziecie grzeczni... wszyscy pójdziecie spać, jasne?" : - Kirk "Przyjdź tu z dwoma chłopakami i... ''o mamo!" : - '''Tepo', po przesłaniu go do biura Oxmyxa "Radziłbym panu dobić interesu, Oxmyx." : - "Spocko" thumb|Twardy Dzieciak pyta, kogo Kirk nazywa małym "Takie rzeczy z ust dziecka." "Kogo nazywa pan dzieckiem?" "Ciebie"" "''Mnie nazywa pan ''dzieckiem?" "Na– nazwałem cię dzieckiem, ale to nic osobistego." : - Kirk i Tough Kid "Popatrz, Kirk! Księga poucza nas, jak nad wszystkim panować! Robisz rajd. Kto się z tobą spiera, to po nim przejeżdżasz. Co sobie pan myśli, żeśmy głupi?" "Nie myślę, że jesteście głupi, tylko wasze zachowanie domaga się aresztu." "Nigdy nie byłem aresztowany!" : - Krako i Kirk "Tato! Tato! Zraniłem się!" : - Tough Kid, pomagając Kirkowi i Spockowi Zza kulis *Nim zdecydowano o sequelu odcinka The Trouble with Tribbles w serii Deep Space Nine był pomysł, by załoga DS9 odwiedziła Sigma Iotia II i zobaczyła, że tamtejsza kultura imituje załogę Enterprise i nosi uniformy w stylu TOS. Byłaby to jednocześnie komedia i socjalny komentarz do zjawiska Trekkie; wybrano jednak odwiedzenie odcinka "The Trouble with Tribbles" jako bardziej popularnego. Oryginalny pomysł został wykorzystany w Star Trek Unlimited komiksowej serii książek.. thumb|Imię Oxmyxa jest zniekształcane w wymowie przez przeciwników *Samochód, który zabrał Kirk by "wsadzić Krako do bagażnika" miał silnik V-12 To był Cadillac, prawdopodobnie model z 1931 roku. txt/Phocad31.htm * Bela nazywa się O-X-M-Y-X w scenariuszu, ale Jojo Krako wymawia to jako O-K-M-Y-X. * Kirk nazywa McCoya "Sawbones" - wyłącznie w tym epizodzie. thumb|left|''Enterprise'' używa [[TOS#Remastered|remastered fazerów do ogłuszania]] * To jedyny odcinek TOS z niejasnym zakończeniem. Jest to też jedyny odcinek, w którym fazery statku są ustawione na ogłuszanie. (In The Ultimate Computer, Kirk każe je ustawić na 1/100 mocy.) * Gene Roddenberry nadał temu odcinkowi roboczy tytuł "Prezydent Capone" - miał to być pierwszy odcinek pierwszej serii "Star Trek", którą zaproponował wytwórniw 1964 roku. * W tym odcinku nie określono daty gwiezdnej. Prawdopodbnie była to data 4598.0, jak twierdzi Bjo Trimble's w Star Trek Concordance. * Ciekawym zbiegiem okoliczności William Shatner grał również gangstera z roku 1930s w serialu z roku 1971 Mission Impossible w odcinku "Encore". * Zeszyty 90-94 popularnej komiksowej serii''Fantastic Four'', opublikowanej w 1969, opowiadają o tym, jak Ben Grimm został zabrany na obcą planetę, której mieszkańcy również bazowali na gangsterskim schemacie z Ziemi roku 1920tego. * Star Trek: Enterprise pokazuje konflikt z danymi z tego epizodu. Kirk ewyjaśnia, że gdy Horizon odwiedził tę planetę 100 lat temu, subradio nie było jeszcze wynalezione. Jednak w Enterprise, czyli 115 lat wcześniej, komunikacja podprzestrzenna już istnieje. Kirk mówi też, że Horizon nie dysponował transporterem; być może chodziło o [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]]. Image:Sigma iotia II.JPG|Oryginalna Sigma Iotia II Image:Sigma Iotia II remastered.jpg|...i remasterowany odpowiednik Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Anthony Caruso jako Bela i * Vic Tayback jako Krako * Lee Delano jako Kalo * James Doohan jako Scott ** the Radio Announcer (uncredited) * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov Udział biorą * John Harmon jako Tepo * Sheldon Collins jako Tough Kid * Dyanne Thorne jako Pierwsza dziewczyna * Sharyn Hillyer jako Druga dziewczyna * Buddy Garion jako Hood i * Steven Marlo jako Zabo Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Marlys Burdette jako Dziewczyna Krako * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Jay Jones jako Mirt * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Nieznani aktorzy jako: ** Bela's Gun Moll ** Lewis ** Swensen de:Epigonen en:A Piece of the Action (episode) es:A Piece of the Action fr:A Piece of the Action (épisode) ja:宇宙犯罪シンジケート（エピソード） nl:A Piece of the Action Kategoria:Odcinki TOS